Dovepaw and Tigerheart Forbidden Love
by Jammin12345
Summary: Tigerheart tells Dovepaw about the Dark Forest.. Will she accept him for that or will they're love die?  Read to find out...:P
1. Chapter 1

DovepawXTigerheart Forbidden Love

**Prologue**

**Heres my first forbidden love story ^W^...Oh and:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Warriors or the characters.. I only own this Story...**

**Oh yeah.. Sorry about the short chapters...**

"Bluestar! We must stop this forbidden love!" Yellowfang hissed.

"I'm sorry, Yellowfang but, we can't." Bluestar meowed.

"What do you mean we can't!" she growled.

"We can't control cats to do whatever we want them too, even if it's against the warrior code."

Suddenly Spottedleaf came out from the bushes.

"Hi, Bluestar. Hi Yellowfang." she greeted.

"Were you spying?"

"No, Yellowfang, I heard you and I wanted to see what was going on." the tortoiseshell she-cat answered.

"Spottedleaf, do you think this forbidden should be stopped?" Bluestar asked.

"Actually, no. I think they should follow their heart." she said.

"Fine, do whatever." Yellowfang growled shouldering past them.

Chapter 1

It had been a harsh leaf-bare, the prey was scarce and Dovepaw and Ivypaw made up from another fight they had. Dovepaw was at the Gathering, under a bush. She was waiting for Tigerheart to come. Dovepaw had developed stronger feelings for Tigerheart. Wasn't it obvious? She thought, no one's ever noticed which she found stupid since none of her clanmates had found out, _yet_. Well, only one cat, who was Ivypaw but, she's her sister. It's not like she wanted anyone to know but it was so clear she liked him. Dovepaw quickly shook all her thoughts away when she saw Tigerheart. She made room in the small bush, and said, "Hi, Tigerheart."

"Hey, Dovepaw." he answered back and then crouched under the bush. Suddenly Dovepaw noticed scratches on Tigerheart's pelt but, the scratches weren't just normal scratches, they were big and it made Dovepaw shiver just looking at them.

Then she finally asked, "Tigerheart?"

"Yea?"

"W-where did you get those scratches?" Dovepaw shivered.

"Well I, uhhh-" Dovepaw had interrupted him.

"Please tell me, you can tell me anything." she whispered into his ear.

Sighing, Tigerheart said, "Alright, then continued. "I've been going to the place with no stars."

"Y-you've been visiting the Dark Forest?" she asked shocked.

"Yes," he whispered.

Suddenly, Dovepaw pulled away from Tigerheart.

"Dovepaw-," but before he could say anything, Dovepaw got up and started walking away but, Tigerheart blocked her.

"What's so bad? I'm not going to change!"

"You just don't get it!" she yelled softly.

"But, I thought you love me!"

She finally pushed Tigerheart out of the way and said, "You just don't get it! "When Tigerheart said nothing she continued, "I do love you! But, I don't want you hurt! I don't want to see huge scratches on you and feel helpless just 'because I can't do anything!

After that she walked away, she looked okay but, in her eyes you could tell she looked hurt.

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Soo sorry I haven't written in so long. I've been busy, with HW and school. BTW I'm sorry its short and if this is a boring chapter...**

**It is to me. I'll be writing more often. Soo yea, Kay, Bye.  
><strong>

*Tigerheart*

Maybe Dovepaw was right. Maybe going to the Dark Forest was a bad idea. Tigerheart got frustrated and clawed the ground. _I'm not doing anything _wrong! He thought.

"Tigerheart!" Dawnpelt yelled, bringing him back to the present.

"Huh?"

"We're leaving c'mon."

"Okay." Tigerheart started following Dawnpelt.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"No I'm fine. Why do you think something's bothering me?"

"I just know there's something. Please tell me!" she pleaded.

"Fine," he sighed.

Tigerheart told his sister about the meeting with Dovepaw and how much he loved her.

"That's why you're always tired!" Dawnpelt sounded surprised.

"Please don't tell anyone!" he begged.

"Okay, fine. You told me anyway." she answered.

As they walked back to their clanmates, Tigerheart thought, if I really love Dovepaw, I'll quit the Dark Forest. Dovepaw was the most important cat to Tigerheart. Nothing or no one else mattered to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

*Dovepaw*

When the cats got back to camp, Dovepaw ran straight into the apprentices' den, not caring about anything. .

Dovepaw couldn't believe Tigerheart didn't tell her sooner. She knew how the Dark Forest Warriors would train with claws unsheathed. She's seen how bad the wounds could get. Tigerheart could die just training there! Dovepaw wasn't mad though. She was frustrated.

Then, Ivypaw walked in and she looked worried.  
>"Are you okay?" she asked. "You looked mad at the Gathering."<br>"I'm fine. It's just-" before Dovepaw could explain, Ivypaw cut her off.  
>"You found out Tigerheart was training in the Dark Forest, didn't you?"<p>

"Yes." Dovepaw breathed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Ivypaw meowed.  
>"No. Don't say you're sorry. You're not the one who needed to tell me." Dovepaw mewed.<p>

"Okay. But, I still knew."

"It's alright." Dovepaw said. She looked worried and disappointed.

"But, I don't think it's fair!" Dovepaw blurted out.  
>"What's not fair?" Ivypaw asked confused.<br>"That I'm also keeping a secret, by not telling him about my special powers."

"But you don't have a choice," Ivypaw rested her tail on Dovepaw's shoulder.  
>When Dovepaw said nothing, she continued. "He had a choice to tell you about the Dark Forest, but chose to keep it a secret. You can't tell him because it's for the sake of the Clan and it's not your choice."<br>"Yea, but we tell each other everything."  
>"Just trust me Dovepaw. It's not a secret. You don't have any other choice.<br>"Okay," she murmured, still not sounding convinced.  
>"Let's just go to sleep. Ivypaw whispered to Dovepaw trying to make her forget. "We have duties to do."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

A moon had passed since Dovepaw and Tigerheart spoke to each other but, during that moon, Dovepaw and Ivypaw finished their final assessment and got their warrior names. Ivypaw is Ivypool and Dovepaw is Dovewing.

But, there hasn't been a day since Tigerheart wasn't on Dovewing's mind. Not having Tigerheart made her feel like something was missing. _I still love him, but did he move on?_ Dovewing would think.

Finally, Dovewing couldn't stand it anymore. She had to see and talk to Tigerheart. So, she sent her senses out, wanting to see what Tigerheart was doing.

Concentrating, she sensed, a kit wailing in WindClan, Petalfur of RiverClan, late hunting, and Rowanclaw, the deputy of ShadowClan on night watch, but no Tigerheart. Dovewing scanned the whole camp, but no Tigerheart anywhere. Then, she tried scanning outside the camp.

And when she found him, Dovewing found him by the ThunderClan border. Was he waiting for… me? Dovewing thought a little. _Who else would he be waiting for?_ She thought.

Dovewing quickly got up and left the apprentices' den. (Ya know, since the Warriors' den is full.)

Berrynose was on night watch. Dovewing passed by him and made up the first excuse she could think of, "I can't sleep. Er… I'm just going to go for a walk." Berrynose just nodded.

"Just don't get into an argument if you run into a patrol!" he called.

"Don't worry, I wont." Dovewing called back. Quickly walking over to the ThunderClan border where Tigerheart was waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

**Note from the author: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded, I just a really lazy person with a lot of school work =P. Oh and btw, why I keep saying Dovewing is becuz, Tigerheart doesn't know. Soo yea.. IM SORRY ITS SHORT AGAIN. (Maybe I'll just add 2-3 chapters together..)  
><strong>

**-Dovewing- **

As Dovewing walked through the soft forest ground, she had so many thoughts. Does he still love me? Will we be together? Will StarClan allow this? I mean, I'm more powerful than StarClan, right?

Dovewing's heart was thumping so hard, she was afraid Tigerheart could hear it. Every step she'd take, her heart would beat even faster. She had been nervous though. She hadn't seen Tigerheart for a moon and it felt like forever to her. Did he change?

**-Tigerheart-**

Tigerheart waited at the border hoping "Dovepaw" would come. He would wait every night. No matter how tired he would be during the day.

Tigerheart knew "Dovepaw" wasn't coming. He was about to leave, until he saw a faint figure of a cat. Was that faint figure "Dovepaw"?

As the cat got closer, Tigerheart could finally see the cat clearly. It was "Dovepaw"! I knew waiting here every night would be worth it! Tigerheart thought.

"H-hi." Dovepaw mewed, sounding nervous.

"Hi, Dovepaw!" Tigerheart meowed cheerfully.

"It's not "Dovepaw" anymore. It's Dovewing." She corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dovewing, I wasn't at the last Gathering and Congrats!" Tigerheart purred. "I have some news."

"What is it?" Dovewing asked.

"I quit the Dark Forest." He announced.

"Really?" Dovewing asked.

"Yes." Tigerheart purred. "Just for you."

"You know, I never stopped thinking about you." She said.

"I didn't either." Tigerheart responded. "You were always on mind. Every second I wasn't with you, my heart broke even more. I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Aye readers. I have sad news. =( Our counselor passed away. He got hit by a car crossing the road. And so, yea. I feel bad for his family, friends and the people who made a big impact in his life. He will be missed. =(  
>Okay, so yea that's the sad news. Uhmm that's about it and by the way, if you have anything you want me to put in the story, P.M. me. Oh and sorry for making the stories short, I'm lazy all the time. I'll try really hard. Kay, thanks for reading. Buh Bye!<strong>

**-Dovewing****-**

Tigerheart and Dovewing were spending so much time together, that it was almost morning. Tigerheart and Dovewing had fallen asleep by each other at the border.

Suddenly, the bushes started rustling and Dovewing woke up startled. Out the bushes came Ivypool.

"Dovewing! What are you doing?" Ivypool asked demanded. She saw Tigerheart and finally understood. "Oh! You two are together again! You should've told me. I got worried when I found you gone."

"I'm sorry I got you worried and I wasn't hiding anything from you, I found him by the border last night, waiting for me." Dovewing explained. "Wait, did anyone notice I was gone?" The sun was nearly out.

"Nope, no one's noticed and you're lucky I found you, or you'd be in big trouble."

"I know, I know, and thank you for that." Dovewing said. She quickly woke up Tigerheart, who was still asleep.

"Bye, Dovewing and Ivypool and by the way, thanks for not telling anyone about Dovewing and I, Ivypool." Tigerheart meowed.

"Well, she is my sister." Ivypool answered.

"Bye, Tigerheart. I'll try going to the Gathering tonight. See you later." Dovewing said.

"Okay," Tigerheart said and disappeared into the bushes.

"C'mon Dovewing, we have to go, before they notice we're missing." Ivypool said. Dovewing guessed she was remembering the times they got in trouble for leaving camp, while everyone was worrying. It was really silent as they walked back to camp.

"I think we should hunt first, so they won't suspect anything." Dovewing said, breaking the silence.

"Okay." Ivypool said with more excitement in her voice.

"What is it?" Dovewing asked.

"Well, what will happen with you and Tigerheart? You two love each other, but you can't be with him."

"I really don't know what would happen in the future, but I guess we have to take risks in love." Dovewing said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Authors note: Haio... I'm back from.. uh... not writing? Okay fine, I was being lazy and I had other stuff to do... Uhm. I know that the chapters aren't the best, but this is a 6th grader that's just now learning this stuff. I'll try making it more interesting as possible, but it all depends on how much work I have to get done at school. :l Kay. Buh Bye. Enjoy this chapter.! ~**

**-Tigerheart-**

Seeing Dovewing again made Tigerheart happy again. Tigerheart worked hard all day. He went on almost all the patrols because he had to go to that gathering. Every time he got tired, he thought of Dovewing and all his strength came back.

It was time to go to the gathering, so Tigerheart asked Blackstar if he could go.

"You worked too hard today. You should go rest instead." He insisted.

"But I'm not tired. Can I please come to the gathering with you?" Tigerheart asked pleadingly.

Blackstar sighed and finally said, "Fine."

"Thank you," Tigerheart said calmly. In the inside he was boiling with happiness and excitement.

When they got to the Gathering, Tigerheart scanned the whole clearing for Dovewing. He found her by Ivypool. Dovewing whispered something into Ivypool's ear. Ivypool nodded and Dovewing stood up and padded over to Tigerheart. She was so pretty to Tigerheart. Her pelt was glowing in the moonlight and her eyes were shining. Tigerheart's heart was beating faster as she got closer to him.

"Where do you want to sit?" Dovewing asked.

"Follow me." Tigerheart said.

"Uh, Tigerheart, where are we going?" Dovewing asked curiously.

"You'll see." Tigerheart just answered. He brought her to that bush where they would always meet.

"Remember this?" Tigerheart asked her.

"Yea." Dovewing said purring.

Together, they sat down. Their pelts were brushing. It seemed like nothing could go wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hai! It's the author person.! I was done with all the boring stuff I was doing and I decided to write! YAY, right? I know, I dont spend much time on this site, but other than the fact that I'm lazy, I also busy... did that make sense? I really don't know. Oh gosh. I'm talking to myself... Well... anyways... I tried making the chapter longer :) Is it long enough? **

** -Dovewing-**

Everything was going fine at the Gathering. That is, until Blackstar shared what was happening in their Clan. When it was Blackstar's turn to share, he was growling. Dovewing wondered why.

"Tigerheart, why is he growling?" Dovewing asked.

"To be honest, Dovewing, I really don't know. I swear." Tigerheart answered honestly.

"Prey stealers!" Blackstar growled at Firestar. "Don't deny it, Firestar. I know your Clan's been stealing prey from us."

"Blackstar, before you accuse us, do you have any proof that any of my warriors have been stealing prey?" Firestar asked calmly. Dovewing had no idea how he could be so calm.

"We haven't seen any of your pity warriors, but we've smelled the scent of one of your warriors." Blackstar said.

"HEY! WHO YOU CALLING PITY!" Someone from the group of warriors yelled.

"Blackstar, I'm pretty sure my warriors haven't been stealing your prey or crossing your territory." Firestar said.

"Tigerheart." Dovewing whispered into his ear. "I think he smelled my scent from all those nights we would meet."

"I know." He said worried. "I don't want to battle your Clan."

"Same here." Dovewing mewed.

Before Blackstar could say anything else, the clouds blocked the moon.

"Starclan is angry with us!" A cat yelled.

"They don't want us to fight!" Another cat yelled.

"C'mon Shadowclan! We're leaving!" Blackstar growled.

"I guess I have to go." Tigerheart said sadly.

"Tigerheart! Wait! I have to tell you something." Dovewing said.

"What is it?" Tigerheart said.

"I-I'm special." Dovewing mewed.

"What do you mean?" Tigerheart said.

Before Dovewing could explain, Tawnypelt called his name. Telling him they had to go.

"Just meet me tomorrow night. Okay?" Tigerheart said before he left.

"Okay." Dovewing said to herself.

Then, her mother called her, telling her that they were leaving too.

"I can't believe they accused us!" Dustpelt said annoyed. "We clearly didn't steal any prey or go into their territory!"

"They're mouse brained, thinking that ThunderClan would go into their territory!" Thornclaw said walking right behind Dustpelt.

Dovewing was in the back, feeling guilty because she knew it was her scent. Ivypool walked by her and whispered into her ear. "This isn't your fault, Dovewing."

"Yes it is," Dovewing said feeling even guiltier. "I wasn't cautious and now they're accusing us."

"Dovewing, just don't worry about it. Okay?" Ivypool said trying her best to keep her sister from worrying about more things.

"Okay." Dovewing said convincingly, but inside she still knew it was her fault. "There are just a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Like what?" Ivypool asked, not knowing what was wrong. Other than the fact she was doing something that was forbidden, she didn't know there was more.

"Okay." Dovewing whispered. "I'm one of the three, I'm doing something forbidden and…" Dovewing couldn't say it, but she forced the words out of her mouth. "I'm having kits."

"Wait." Ivypool said. "They're not 'his' kits. Are they?" Ivypool said shocked.

"Yes, Ivypool, Tiger heart's the father of these kits." Dovewing said, getting even more worried.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Ah. I think I'll do a few more chapters. Lol. I dont know... I've just been wanting to go back to school. I know. Im weird.  
><strong>

**Im trying to write more, but I always forget to remind myself to and I cant ever concentrate on writing... siblings. -.-  
><strong>

**-Ivypool-**

Ivypool couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dovewing, having Tigerheart's kits! That's insane! She can't! It's forbidden and she has to save the Clan! How can she have kits!

"Does anyone know? Jayfeather? Lionblaze?" Ivypool asked as calmly as she could.

"No." Dovewing said. "We can't tell them."

"Does Tigerheart even know?" Ivypool asked feeling bad for her sister.

"I couldn't tell him yet. I just told him I was special." Dovewing said.

"Wait. When did you find out?" Ivypool asked more curious, wanting more information.

"Uh, a few days ago. And can you please stop asking me questions?" Dovewing said annoyed.

"Sorry Dovewing. I'm just really worried. I have one more question…" Ivypool said even more curious.

Sighing, Dovewing asked, "What's the question?"

"Okay, when did this happen?" Ivypool asked.

"I think it was when you found me by the border." Dovewing said not very sure.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for answering all my questions, but I kind of feel bad for Bumblestripe. He really likes you. Don't you think he's going to be crushed when he finds out?" Ivypool said feeling a little bad for Bumblestripe.

"Ivypool!" Dovewing said even more annoyed than before.

"What?" Ivypool asked, not knowing what she did wrong.

"I said no more questions." Dovewing said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that, Dovewing." Ivypool said, wanting an answer to the question.

"Uh, Dovewing. I think we should catch up." Ivypool said trying to walk as fast as she can, trying to avoid questioning from the other warriors for being so far behind.

"Yeah. Wait, Ivypool, is there something bothering you?" Dovewing asked.

"No, it's just that, you did something against the warrior code." Ivypool said.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this at all, but I love Tigerheart." Dovewing said regretfully. "I love him too much to let him go. You can't stop love, Ivypool."

"I know, but you're in the prophecy. Right now isn't the time to have kits. And when everyone finds out, what will you do?" Ivypool said padding ahead of Dovewing.

Dovewing looked ashamed of what she done. Ivypool couldn't help feeling bad for her. Dovewing had to tell Jayfeather sooner or later. Jayfeather wasn't the most positive cat, but he was the medicine cat and he'd know what to do.

"Dovewing, I think you should tell Jayfeather." Ivypool said.

"You're kidding, right?" Dovewing said, thinking Ivypool wasn't serious.

"No, Dovewing." Ivypool said. After Dovewing didn't say anything, she continued. "He's the medicine cat and you don't have a choice."

"I know I don't have another choice, but he would freak out. He's part of the prophecy too and he's not going to be very happy." Dovewing said, not wanting Jayfeather to know.

"Dovewing, you have to tell him." Ivypool meowed.

"I know, Ivypool." Dovewing said, still not convinced to tell Jayfeather. "I'll tell him tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hai guys.~ I'm sorry this is a short chapter and sorry if you catch any mistakes. Thanks for reading. ^_^ Okay. Buh Byeeee. **

**-Tigerheart-**

Tigerheart didn't know what Dovewing was talking about. She was special? What was that supposed to mean?

"Tigerheart." Tawnypelt meowed, bringing him back to the present.

"Huh?" Tigerheart said confused.

"Didn't you hear Rowanclaw?" Tawnypelt asked.

"Sorry. No, I was just thinking." Tigerheart said apologetically.

"You're going on the hunting patrol with Oakfur, Toadfoot and Pinenose." Tawnypelt said. Tigerheart didn't say anything because he was thinking again.

"Tigerheart, what's wrong? You seem tired and you're always keeping things to yourself."

"Nothing's wrong, Tawnypelt. I promise."

Tigerheart didn't want to lie to his mother like that, but if he told her the truth, it'll just make things worse.

"Well, if anything's wrong, you can tell me. Remember that I'm still your mother and I'll always be there for you." Tawnypelt meowed and walked away.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't." Tigerheart whispered silently to himself.

After the hunting patrol, Tigerheart settled down to eat some fresh-kill. He chose a snake from the fresh-kill pile and settled down right by Dawnpelt. **[Aye Guys. This was before Flametail died.] **

"Hi Dawnpelt." Tigerheart greeted his sister.

"Hey Tigerheart." Dawnpelt meowed. "You look tired."

Could his Clan mates really see how tired he was? Were they going to think something suspicious was going on? Were they going to question him? _No._ He thought to himself. There's much more to worry about than that. He couldn't worry about what his Clan mates were thinking about him. I've proved my loyalty to them, but am I really loyal when I meet with Dovewing?

"I'm fine, Dawnpelt. Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Tigerheart snapped.

"I'm sorry Tigerheart… I was just asking." Dawnpelt mewed. The way Dawnpelt had said that made Tigerheart think of how rude he was being.

"No, Dawnpelt. I'm sorry. I really am tired and I just need to get some rest." Tigerheart said apologizing. He got up, left his prey where he was eating and walked into the warriors den.

He settled into his nest and tried going to sleep, but all that was on his mind was Dovewing. What did she really mean when she said she was special? Was this going to get into the way of their relationship?

_I can't think about this. I have to go to sleep. _He thought.

"Go to sleep." He whispered to himself. He relaxed and let his tiredness take over.


End file.
